In automotive production, the reciprocating internal combustion engine and the gearbox of a motor vehicle drive unit are usually joined together in the automotive manufacturing plant.
A generic drive unit for a motor vehicle is known from EP 1 653 123 A2, in which a carrier plate attached to a crankshaft of the internal combustion engine is connected to a transmission-side element in order to transmit a torque to an input shaft of the gearbox.
Specifically, on the radially outward side the carrier plate is screwed via a screw connection to an adapter flange, which on the radially inward side is screwed to a dual-mass flywheel of a starter element of the transmission. To install the drive unit, first the housing of the gearbox is flanged to a rear wall of the internal combustion engine. The carrier plate on the internal combustion engine side and the adapter flange on the transmission side are then screwed together through their complementary boreholes. For this purpose a clutch bell housing has an assembly opening for tool access.
Depending on the type of vehicle, however, this assembly opening in the transmission housing may be covered, for example by an oil-water heat exchanger mounted on the transmission, thus preventing accessibility by the installation tool for quick assembly in the automotive manufacturing plant.
A further drive unit is known from EP 1 347 210 B1 in which the output-side end of the crankshaft is connected in a rotationally fixed manner to a torque converter via a torque-transmitting carrier plate. The screw connection between the carrier plate and the torque converter is oriented at an angle to the central axis, and is accessible through an assembly opening of an intermediate housing.
An engine block for an internal combustion engine is known from DE 196 10 872 C1, having a receiving opening for accommodating the starter. At the same time, the receiving opening forms part of an assembly opening for mounting a torque converter on the carrier plate.
A further drive unit is known from DE 10 2004 054 111 AI. At the engine side of the transmission unit a space is provided for introducing a tool for connecting the carrier plate to a torque converter.
The object of the present invention is to provide a drive unit for vehicles, or a method for installing a drive unit, which can be installed easily and in a time-saving manner.